


Til Death Did You Part

by ghostly_fics



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Outertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Fluff, Other, Slow Burn, gender neutral reader btw!, this fic is my attempt at conquering writers block
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_fics/pseuds/ghostly_fics
Summary: You died, once.It didn't last long.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Til Death Did You Part

The Void stretched around You, and it stetched through You, and you felt as though it was You, too - or at least so ingrained to make the difference almost imperceptable.

Almost.

The darkness (or, perhaps better described as the lack of light taken to the extreme, as though the mere idea of such fizzled before touching your surroundings) was all encompassing, true - but, it reminded you of something before _You_. There was something other than the Void. Other than _You_.

Light, people, nature, existence. It felt close to you, it felt different within the sea of same, and suddenly, slowly, you remembered what was before.

_The rain fell over your face,_ sensation _You_ had never felt, sensation you had forgotten about, _the lights of the passing cars glinting off of your raincoat as you ran. You were close._

The sensations, the memories, faded to the back of your mind, leaving you feeling whole again. It was impossible to tell how long you'd been here, but you wanted out.

"Are you sure about that?"

And _You_ were there, floating before you. _You_ were a heart, broken into several floating shards, encased by a translucent version of what you had looked liked before, back when you had a body. Eyes, liquid pools of amber, hot and bright against the Void, bore into your own (or, at least, where they used to be when you had them).

"Are you sure you want to go back?" _You_ asked again. You couldn't voice your confusion, but _You_ understood anyway.

"You don't know what happens after," _You_ said matter-of-factly. _You_ raised _Your_ arm towards you. "Remember."

And you did.

\---

_The sensations were back; rain on your face, lights against your raincoat, close, so close, to your goal. You're certain of it._

_It didn't matter._

_The rain, ever stronger. The lights, ever brighter._

_You didn't see the car._

\--

The sensations receded, leaving you shaken and _You_ unbothered, an ever stoic rendition of yourself.

"If you go back," _You_ started, barely giving you a second to recover. "It won't last long. Nobody will come - it will just happen again."

You considered _Your_ words - you had died. There was no way around that, and so you had accepted that much. But, as you thought of what was not in the Void, the existence you were missing, could you really just let it go?

_Your_ eyebrows creased, the smallest sliver of frustration barely overtaking _Your_ emotionless exterior. "There would be no point. There's no way around it. No alternative route."

You didn't believe that, and you were certain that _You_ didn't quite believe it either. Both of you knew - there was always another way. It's what you had learnt your whole life, and you were certain it applied here as well, no matter how different the situation.

You thought again of the rain, of the lights, of what came after. You couldn't go back.

But you could go forward.

There was something else. Beyond the Void, beyond you and _You_. You thought of what could be, you thought of potential. And you felt something new.

_Determination_.

The will to live, to exist, to experience - you grasped onto that burning sensation, and the shards of Your heart glowed with it, moving closer together. You thought of Determination.

The rain, the lights, and what came before.

You, _You_ , and what could come after.

The shards of _Your_ heart fused.

And then you lost consciousness.


End file.
